


OumaSai Oneshots

by harrukawa (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harrukawa
Summary: Just a few oneshots of my favorite v3 babies





	

Saihara's lips part and he leans down a bit, his eyes half lidded. He stops before he gets to Ouma's, pausing to say one thing. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

He says it in a soft voice, barely a whisper. A blush starts to spread across Ouma's face, a rare sight to behold. He gulps- was this really happening? Could Saihara be trying to get back for all of the jokes Ouma had made in the past? 

No, Saihara isn't that kind of person. 

Ouma slowly nods his head, watching Saihara's every move. He falters for a second, but then their lips connect.

It was warm, both of the boys were perfectly content in this moment. It was Saihara's first kiss, in fact, but his partner was not aware of this

Ouma pulls him closer. He wasn't sure how long the kiss went on, it didn't matter to him. Saihara tasted like vanilla, Ouma wanted more. 

He slips his tongue in while Saihara wasn't paying attention, earning a gasp from Saihara. They went on like this, at pure bliss. Saihara's blush reddens when he moans Ouma's name, quickly freezing when he realized what he had done. 

Saihara immediately pulls away, panting and covering his face. He was utterly embarrassed, his face was completely red and he looked anywhere other than Ouma. 

Ouma looks at him in confusion, did he do something wrong? 

"S-Sorry." 

Ouma squints, trying to play it cool. Of course, he was also embarrassed. 

"What are you apologizing for?" A grin spreads across his face. "Is it because your moan~?" He presses. 

Saihara doesn't say anything, somehow his blush grew even redder.

"Whoah-that's actually it?" Ouma pauses, trying not to stutter. "Oh, um, don't be embarrassed about that?" He meant to say it as a statement, but his voice rose at the end and it made it come out as a question. 

Ouma doesn't stop there, continuing. "Y-Yeah! It was hot, even!"

Dead silence. 

Ouma couldn't find the words to take it back, the words hung in the air with dead silence. Saihara was still looking away, trying to calm himself down. 

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be in bed?" A new voice calls.

They both look to the source of it, and find Kaede placing her hands on her hips. 

"It's bedtime, right? Get to your dorms!" 

Kaede clearly hadn't been there for the make-out session, but the two boys were flustered anyway. 

They get up, muttering goodbyes to each other. As soon as Ouma shut himself in his room alone, he let himself smile brightly. Pink tinted his cheeks as he did so, remembering every moment.

He couldn't wait to see Saihara tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic at ao3 and so I apologize if I messed up somewhere along the way!  
> also this sucks I just wanted to get a chapter out there I'm not proud of this at all


End file.
